How It All Begins
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: A Narusasu FanFic, How Naruto and Sasuke first meet. Sorry I suck at Summary's TT.TT Anyways Yep, Yaoi obviously...And Sasuke is Uke! xDD Oh, And Slight OOC
1. Raped!

**How It All Begins **

**A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, Naruto and Sasuke are 13.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke ran down the street screaming "Why?! Why? Are you doing this?!" He was stopped in his tracks by Itachi.

"Now, Now Sasuke....Just be a good Otouto, And enjoy it..." He flashed behind Sasuke and slipped his pants down his little trembling legs, Sasuke couldn't react to anything he was so shocked at this how could this happen? His whole family had just been killed before his eyes and Itachi was trying to...Violate him?!

Itachi pulled out a kunai and slashed Sasuke's shirt, Then rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's belly button to his dick.

Sasuke realized at that moment he had to do something, So he slapped Itachi and backed away. "Stop it...I-I don't know you anymore Aniki! Where is the kind and Gentle Nii-san I have!? Why are you doing this?!"

Itachi glared at Sasuke and slashed the Kunai's blade across Sasuke's body.

"Ow!" Sasuke fell to the ground, And doubled over in pain. He look and stared up at Itachi's crimson eyes.

"Well Otouto...Looks like I'm you're first..." Itachi chuckles as he unzipped his pants and pushed himself in Sasuke's entrance, Making Sasuke moan and whine. "I=Itachi! It hurts! S-Stop!"

"What? You want it harder? Well, As you wish..."

"No!"

Itachi went in hard and deep. Tears streamed down Sasuke's face. He turned and faced Itachi who still had his Penis up his Ass.

"What? Want more?" Itachi asked And Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, causing Itachi to fall backwards and Sasuke ran away, Still naked. And crying.

* * *

It began to ran and Sasuke had no where to go, And he had to hide because if Itachi finds him he would be screwed. Sasuke rolled over and sat underneath a tree in the forest. He didn't realize how much blood he'd lost...He began to fade out of consciousness, And everything went black two seconds later.

* * *

"Man, This is what I get for that Perv of a dad for not going out and getting groceries..." Naruto sighed, And rain poured.

"Well, I guess I could cut though the forest, It'll be shorter and less rainy..." Naruto walked through the forest, And he sniffed. "Why does it smell like blood?" He shook it off and continued walking.

His eyes widened when he saw a naked kind covered in branches and he appeared to be bleeding to death, Naruto rushed over to his side then threw the branched and leaves off of him.

"Kid, Kid? Are you ok?" Naruto checked for a pulse and there was one but it was dying down slowly. "Man, I better take you for help!" Naruto shouted and picked up the fragile kid bridal-style, Then ran in the direction of his house.

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**I hope you like it, Though it might be a little not understandable and words are spelled wrong but that's because its 2 am and I haven't slept in 2 days so goodnight.**

**And If people want me to continue, I'll update soon, And the next chapter will be LONGER, Sorry I know it was short **

**R&R **

**~Sasu-Chan~  
**


	2. Survivor

**How It All Begins...**

** A Narusasu Story**

** Chapter 2**

**"Survivor"  
**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Naruto checked for a pulse and there was one but it was dying down slowly. "Man, I better take you for help!" Naruto shouted and picked up the fragile kid bridal-style, Then ran in the direction of his house._

**

* * *

**Naruto bursted though his front door. "Hey! Dad?! Are you home?! I need help!"

No Answer.

"Damn." Naruto swore then carried Sasuke into his room and onto the bed, Then took off to the bathroom and pulled out a first-aid kit, Some towels, And clothes that where to small for him, Hoping they would fit the boy.

He walked back over to Sasuke and started cleaning his wounds, He backed up a little and examined the damage.

There was several sever wounds around the stomach and neck, His body was covered in scars and bruises even...cum, Naruto's eyes widened.

"C-Could it be that...He...was...Raped?" Naruto shuddered and continued to exam the boy's body.

There was blood and cum dripping out of his swollen entrance.

"...He was...Poor kid...How could this have happened?" Naruto asked himself. Sighing, He knew the kid would need a shower or bath of some sort. Should he give him one while he's asleep? Or should he just wait?

"Oh well...Guess it can't be helped..." Naruto walked into the bathroom and turned the bathtub on, Making it not to hot but not to cold. He just wanted to show some sympathy and compassion for this boy. It was one of the most saddest, Pitiful things he'd ever seen.

Sighing once again he went back over to Sasuke and carefully picked him up and took him into the bathroom, Where Immediately after he placed him gently in the tub. He saw the boy wince in pain and squirm around. At least it was a sign that he was alive though.

Naruto sat at the edge of the tub and commenced to cleaning Sasuke, Washing every inch of his body, He even flipped Sasuke over and cleaned out his ass of the cum. Naruto's eyes widened as he watch the water turn red with the blood that fell out of Sasuke's ass, Naruto got up and went in the other room, Rummaged around then came back in with a large glass bowl. He turned the handle of the sink and water filled the bowl. He walked back over to Sasuke and shampooed his hair then dumped the glass over water over his head.

"There, All clean...Now let's just get you in some clothes...I'm actually surprised you didn't wake up yet...You must be really out of it aren't you kid..?" Naruto asked then paused for a moment "You are really pretty for a boy...I wonder what you're voice sounds lik-Damnit Naruto! Stop thinking about that!" Naruto cursed and whacked himself in the head, Then picked Sasuke up with a towel.

He put Sasuke back on the bed then grabbed the clothes he had already picked out for the boy.

"I hope these fit..." Naruto murmurs as he tosses a shirt over Sasuke's arms and pulls it down, Then put some boxers on him slowly, He didn't want to re-stress the boy for every time that Naruto would pull the boxers up and inch Sasuke would moan and plead at him to stop. He must have been re-opening the memories of him getting raped...Naruto sighed and pulled the pants on quickly, He smiled when he realized that all of them fit the Boy perfectly.

"They fit...That's good...I thought they would because you're a lot smaller than me..."

Naruto pulled the blankets over Sasuke's shaking body, And kissed him on the forehead.

"Everything will be ok kid...Don't worry...I'll help you...I promise..." Naruto stood up quickly when he heard the front door slam open a long with a loud sigh.

"Dad?! Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his step-father Jiraiya was drinking some water.

"Umm, What's wrong Dad?"

"It's just horrible Naruto...I had to go to the Uchiha Manor, Apparently there was a massacre there, Dead bodies where everywhere. And there were no survivors..."

"How horrible...People are such freaks sometimes, Why do they do these kind of things, Don't they know their hurting other people?!"

"You don't have to go on a rampage about it Naruto...It's over and done now..."

"Nothing will ever be over Father! Everyone is just going to keep killing and Raping! One day were going to end up in a huge war and w-"

"Woah Naruto, Calm down...Who said anything about rape...?"

"Well...I was going to mention it but I-"

"Did someone Rape you?! I'll kill them-"

"No, No...I'm fine...But when I was on my way home I cut though the forest and there was a kid and he was in pretty bad shape...So I brought him here and-"

"You brought him here!?"

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!"

"How about taken him to a hospital! He's probably got some disease from being raped then out in the rain! We don't know what he could be carrying on him!"

"Don't worry, I fixed him up, I did read the Medical book all summer last year remember...I even gave him a bath! I just really want to help him..."

"...Ok Naruto, I'll leave up to you then but, Just who is this kid?"

"I don't know his name but he looks pretty..." Naruto mumbled

"Well can I see him?"

"He's sleeping, I didn't want to wake him..."

"Oh, I see...Well will you're friend be eating dinner here?"

"...probably..."

"Ok...I'll get that started now...And you check on him, Or whatever..."

Naruto nodded and walked back to his room.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Sasuke squirmed in the blankets and cried out in agony.

Naruto ran in and rush over to his side.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Why!? It hurts! Why?!"

Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder "Kid wake up...You're dreaming wake up..."

Sasuke screamed as his body flew up from the bed, Panting heavily. He looked over at Naruto the jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor trying to run away.

"It's ok...I'm Naruto...I want to help..."

"N-No...I-I don't need help...I-I-Just let me be..." Sasuke whispered

"Obviously you do..." Naruto pointed out then picked Sasuke up and set him back on the bed "What's you're name?"

"Umm...I-I'm...S-Sasuke..." Sasuke said nervously.

"Well Sasuke like I said before, I'm Naruto...And I want to help...Who did this to you?"

Sasuke looked down and said nothing, As silent tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...If you don't want to talk about it just yet you don't have to...Where are you're parents I should probably call them..?"

"M-My...P-Parents...And...Itachi...And...Dead...Kill...Rape...Hurt...I-I...Just..." Sasuke choked out

"Shh...It's ok don't try to talk ok...Everything is fine..." Naruto cooed as he pet Sasuke's hair calmingly. "I'm going to call you're mom and Dad then they'll c-"

"T-Their...Dead..."

Naruto's eyes widened "I'm so sorry Sasuke...I-I didn't know...So who do you live with then..?"

"No one...Everyone of my family...Died...Today...I-I have...No where to go...What am I Suppose to do?! I-I can't...I can't live..."

"What are you talking about...You'll be fine...You can stay here please don't think about doing something like that..."

"B-But I have no reason to live...I-I'd be better off dead anyway...N-No one cared and no one ever will...A-And I'm too young to get a job...Or even get one lousy penny...My life is over..."

"I care Sasuke...You're going to stay with me ok? No but's or No's...You can just pay me and my Dad back by working around the house while were gone at work...See, You can start all over..."

Sasuke shook his head and continued to cry.

"I said not to say no Sasuke...Just trust me..."

"I-I'm not sure I can trust anyone anymore...I-I just can't..."

"Yes you can Sasuke...Time and love can heal you...Everything will be fine I promise..."

"B-But I-I don't know...If He'll find me...I got away before it got worse and he was pretty mad...He's going to..." Sasuke trailed off and Naruto sighed.

"I will protect you Sasuke...And so will my Father...We'll catch the guy who raped you and put him in Jail forever...Do you have any Idea of who It could have been?"

A new trail of tears poured out of Sasuke's eyes. "...My...N-N-Nii-San...I-Ita...chi..."

"You're brother?! Why would he do such a thing?"

Sasuke shook his head. And Naruto sighed...

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Sasuke trembled and Naruto sighed for the 100th time that day "Come in Father..."

The door opened revealing Jiraiya with 2 plates of food.

"Hey you're...Uchiha!" Jiraiya shouted

"Uchiha? You mean the Uchiha Clan that just got Massacred?" Naruto asked

"...Y-Yeah, I'm...Uchiha...But I hate that last name...It brings me shame..."

"A survivor..." Jiraiya murmured and Naruto stared at Sasuke in amusement.

* * *

**Yeah that was a stupid spot to end -.- **

**Hope you liked it **

**I know it's still too short...Sorry...I'm tired and It's 2 am again...Goodnight T.T**

**I will Update soon x3  
**

**R&R**

**~Sasu-chan~  
**


End file.
